Gedanken
by dreamingmaiden
Summary: Das hab ich dann wohl irgendwann geschrieben kurz nach dem Ende der 3ten Staffel, noch ein bisschen wütend, dass Stephen gehen musste, ohne dass er von irgendwem besonders vermisst worden wäre in Staffel drei.


**Gedanken **

ich kann nicht mehr sagen, es ist zu lange her, ich habe alles vergessen, vielleicht auch nur verdrängt, das einzige, was mir noch lebendig vorschwebt, ist der Schmerz, der sich immer noch über Brust, Arme und den ganzen Körper erstreckt. Ohne dass ich je die Chance gehabt hätte mir mit einem Schrei Erleichterung zu verschaffen, durchzog er mich in Knochen und Mark, nichts blieb vom gesunden, jungen Körper, nur Blut, zerfetztes Fleisch, zermalmte Gebeine und noch immer dröhnt er durch meine Seele, liegt auch, was übrig blieb, längst unter der Erde.

Dann kam der Tag, an dem ich erfuhr, dass es eben doch ein Leben nach dem Tod gibt, ich der verhinderte Naturwissenschaftler, der sich stattdessen mit der Rettung der Welt beschäftigen muss. Cutter hat mir nie den Ph.D. zuerkannt, alles, was ich an Arbeit investierte, deklarierte er als die eigene, nicht aus Böswilligkeit. Nein, Nick sah mich immer als Schüler, weil er mich schon so lange kennt. Der große Bruder sieht den kleineren nie als akademische Konkurrenz, auch wenn es manchmal angebracht gewesen wäre, im Nachhinein betrachtet. Dessen ist er sich wohl auch klar geworden, als er mich, den, der seine Frau auch geliebt hat, endlich nicht mehr als Feind hatte.

Ich weiß, dass Nick mich niemals hätte sterben lassen, immer hat er versucht das Team, einschließlich mir, zu beschützen, auch wenn ich manchmal mehr dazu beigetragen habe. Seine Waffe war nie das Gewehr, ich glaubte immer, es könne nie schaden eines dabei zu haben. Gegen Ende hatten wir zwar wegen Hellen viel Streit, aber eigentlich waren wir uns in den übrigen Fragen zunehmend einig geworden.

Das ich mit Hellen geschlafen habe, hat uns aber für den Rest unserer gemeinsamen Arbeit an der Rettung der Welt die Möglichkeit geraubt wie Erwachsene über Probleme zu reden, deshalb musste ich auch sterben, es war mangelnde Kommunikation zwischen uns, bezüglich Hellen, und wie wir mit der Öffentlichkeit zukünftig verfahren würden. Ich vermisse sie alle.

Connor wegen seiner im ureigenen Genialität, seiner Dummheit in sozialer Interaktion. Er ist ein ganzes Stück gereift, vielleicht auch gealtert, so genau lässt sich das bei niemandem sagen.

Abby, ihr Lächeln, ihre unerschütterliche Tierliebe, ihrer Treue gegenüber allem, dem sie sich einmal verschrieben hat... all das fehlt mir sehr. Sie ist eine einzigartige Persönlichkeit, nur weil es mit mir nicht funktioniert hat, finde ich keineswegs, dass sie nicht das Beste verdient hätte. Ganz im Gegenteil, nichts ist eigentlich gut genug für sie. Ich wünsche ihr, speziell mit Connor, alles Glück der Welt.

Sollte doch noch ein Rest zur Verfügung stehen, wöllte ich, dass Cutter seine Claudia zurückbekommt, dass die Evolution sie durch ein Hintertürchen wieder ausspuckt, nicht als Jenny Lewis. Ich wünsche mir für ihn, dass Hellen ihn nicht nur töten kann, oder klonen, sondern auch wieder zum Leben erwecken, er hat es nicht verdient zu sterben, er ist und war immer mein bester Freund, mein Mentor, die einzige Vaterfigur, die die Kindheit überdauerte, mein großer Bruder, dem ich auch in die Hölle gefolgt wäre, und wohl es einige Male nach menschlichem Ermessen getan habe.

Für Jenny auch nur Glück, sie verlor ihren Verlobten, ihr gewohntes Leben, ihre taffe Art, dann Cutter und zu guter Letzt auch fast noch ihren Verstand. Danny Quinn ist wie geschaffen für sie. Nur das er im Tal sitzt mit Urmenschen und sie das ARC verlassen hat, bevor ihre Nerven überstrapaziert waren.

Vergessen wir die Mitglieder des Teams nicht, die ich nie kennenlernen durfte, also da wäre zunächst Sarah Page, oder besser Dr Page, eine begabte junge Frau, die nie aus dem vollen Topf ihrer Talente schöpfen konnte, weil immer Konventionen sie behinderten, ihr die Entfaltung versagten. Mit ihrem Beitritt zum Team wurde das zwar besser, aber auch ihr fehlt der Dreh- und Angelpunkt, den ich so schmerzlich vermisst habe und weder in Abby noch Hellen zu finden im Stande war.

Sie gehört zu Phil, Captain Phillip Hilary Becker. Sie sind so gleich wie Zwillinge, wurden nur bei der Geburt getrennt und so versuchte der eine sein Glück mit Archäologie und der andere an der Waffe. Beide sind, in dem was sie tun, brillant geworden und langsam entdecken sie, wie ähnlich ihre Charaktere hinter all den unterschiedlichen Horizonten, die sie täglich bei ihrer Arbeit durchqueren, eigentlich sind.

Phil wäre wohl zunächst mein Konkurrent, und damit wohl nicht mein bester Freund geworden, aber auch wir sind uns ähnlich. Andererseits wäre er ohne mein Ableben nie im Team gelandet.

Genau dasselbe gilt für Nick und Danny. Seit Cutter nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilt, ist der Forschungsschwerpunkt, der sonst noch neben den Sicherheitsbestrebungen existierte, nicht mehr koordiniert gewesen, dennoch hat Danny es auf seine Weise verstanden, das Team zusammen zu halten.

Ich glaube es kann nichts Schöneres geben, als die Menschen, deren Leben schon bei dieser Sache zerstört wurde, zusammen zu bringen, ihnen Absolution und Seelenfrieden zu schenken.

Hellen war nicht nur ein Monster, aber inzwischen bin ich genauso davon überzeugt, dass das Böse in ihr überwogen hat. Nicht nur, dass sie mich und Nick auf dem Gewissen hat, zu allem Überfluss wollte sie auch noch die Menschheit ausrotten, nachdem sich ihr Machthunger an der Gewalt der Evolution aufgezehrt hatte.

Ich verdanke ihr, dass ich leide, dass ich gestorben, dass ich Wissenschaftler geworden bin (denn sie, nicht Nick hatte mich zuerst als Studenten) und dass ich wieder lebe. Ja, sie hat mich aus dem Grab geholt, zunächst als Spielzeug, später aber wohl aus Einsamkeit. Vielleicht hat sie ja tatsächlich mich als Person vermisst. Ich kann sie nicht mehr fragen, also ist dieser Gedankengang einerlei.

Mich und Cutter holte sie zurück aus den Schatten durch irgendeine kranke, menschliche Technologie aus der Zukunft. Zwar konnte die scheinbare Allwissenheit aus den Türen in die Welt von einem möglichen morgen der Erde meine Lungen zum Atmen bringen, meine Erinnerungen wieder aufleben lassen, mein Gehirn zum Arbeiten bringen, aber die Empfindung des Schmerzes unterdrückten sie nicht. Nicht für mich und nicht für Nick. Beide tragen wir die Wunden, an denen wir starben, Tag und Nacht bei uns, haben keine Narben, kein Blut an uns und dennoch zerreißt es uns, als seien die Zähne jener Räuber noch in mir, als dringe die Kugel gerade in Nicks Brust.

Aber die zweite Chance, die sich daraus für uns ergibt, können wir nicht wegwerfen, das Team ist verstreut über die halbe Erdgeschichte, Claudia Brown muss irgendwo da draußen sein, sie ist so real wie jeder andere auch, sie wurde von der Zeit verschluckt. Ich war Tod und lebe wieder, wieso also sollte sie nicht wieder auftauchen. Auch wenn Nick nicht daran glauben mag, ich werde sie finden, für ihn und für mich, denn erst, wenn er wieder Glück empfindet in einer Zweisamkeit, wird er mir verzeihen können, obwohl er schon heute weiß, dass ich mehr als er selbst an Hellen gehangen habe. Hat sie mich auch belogen, fast meinen besten Freund gekostet, mich gemordet, dann als Sexspielzeug im ärgsten Schmerz missbraucht; ich hasse sie, ich liebe sie, ich vermisse sie. Cutter weiß das, kann es aber nicht verstehen, ebenso wenig wie ich selbst es kann.

Erst wenn in ihm Frieden eingekehrt ist in Körper, Seele und Herz, kann ich zur Ruhe kommen, denn ich brauche ihn, brauche Abby und Connor, Jenny und Claudia, James Lester, Phil, Danny und Sarah. Sie sind meine Familie und ich werde das nächste Treffen organisieren, auch wenn einige nichts von ihrem entfernten Verwandten wissen, oder gerade eine Million Jahre in der Zukunft oder sonst wo unterwegs sind, ich werde jeden einzelnen finden und hoffe keinen von ihnen so schnell mehr zu verlieren.

Die Zukunft gehört dem, der sie in die Hand nimmt! Das mag irgendwer schon mal so ähnlich gesagt haben, aber jetzt gerade ist es mein ureigenster Gedanke, den ich für kein Geld der Welt hergeben würde. Ich finde euch, ich komme und unterwegs sammle ich die Reste von meiner Geschichte auf.

Alles Liebe

Stephen Hart

PS: Did not rest in peace and came back to find it.


End file.
